


Car Ride

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullet Wounds Mentioned, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logan and Patton are present but asleep, M/M, Multi, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: In the aftermath of The Horror of Stereotypes, Remus and Roman share a quick moment.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723807
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Car Ride

Logan eventually fell asleep with Patton on top of him leaving Remus alone with his thoughts while driving west as instructed. He reached forward to turn on the radio, making sure to turn the sound down low as to not to wake anyone. He was exhausted and his arm was starting to ache where he’d been shot, but he didn’t mind being the one to drive. Patton and Roman definitely deserved sleep, and Patton deserved to use Logan as a pillow to his heart’s content considering everything the two had gone through in the past few days.

He drove for a little more than an hour before Roman started to stir a bit from his position with his head against the window. Remus saw him sit up slowly and look around himself.

“Does it always have to be honky-tonk music?” Roman asked. He kept his voice down in consideration for the two sleeping in the back.

“Driver’s choice,” Remus sing songed.

“Ugh.” Roman turned around in his seat and carefully grabbed the bag of snack food and drinks near Logan’s legs. “Want something?”

“Water,” Remus said. Roman uncapped it for him and handed it to him while taking a bite of a twinkie. “We’re probably going to have to stop somewhere to piss and get gas soon,” Remus noted, putting his water bottle in the cup holder.

“…Right,” Roman didn’t seem too enthusiastic about that idea, not the Remus blamed him. This car felt safe. The four of them were alone with people they knew they faced no danger from even though Remus had known Logan only a few days and Patton even less. Yet, they couldn’t stay in this car forever. They’d have to face the outside world again, the outside world that had demonstrated that it wanted them all dead in excruciating detail over the past few days. “Hey,” Roman said softly, punching him gently in the arm.

Remus noticed he’d been gripping the steering wheel too hard and lightened up. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s been a long few days.”

“And you’re tired.”

“And that.”

“I could drive a bit,” Roman offered.

Remus glanced over at him. “Ah, Princey, I know you got a wittle nap, but both of us know that’s nowhere near enough beauty sleep for your ugly mug.”

“We have the same face.”

“But I wear it so much sexier.”

Roman shook his head. “No, seriously, I can drive. It was… a rough time, but I was just in gen pop. It wasn’t like…” his eyes drifted towards the back seat.

“It was still…”

“Yeah.” There was silence for a moment, and then Roman leaned slightly to the side to bop his head into Remus’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming to get me, you actual mad man.”

“What? Was I just supposed to leave you there?” Remus asked. “Who would I steal make-up from and torture by reading badly written smut fanfiction to at 2 o’clock in the morning without you?”

Roman laughed, the vibration from it traveling up Remus’s shoulder. “Still. You’re an absolute fool.”

“I got you out, didn’t I?”

“I’ve known him for less then five hours, and I know that Logan came up with 99% of your plan.”

“It’s true, but you don’t have to say it.”

Roman sat up and took another bite of his snack. “Maybe between the two of us, we might get you not to do absolutely stupid hijinks literally every second of every day.”

“Fat chance. I can already tell Patton’s going to be down for my hijinks, and he’s a lot cuter than I am.”

“Not a high bar, but I get your point.”

Remus felt some weight lift off his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized was there. “Yeah, ugly ass, want to go there?”


End file.
